


Snatching These Dreams

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: [one-shot dialogue] A quiet conversation late into the night between Shyren and one of her friends.





	Snatching These Dreams

**Title:** Snatching These Dreams  
 **Fandom:** Undertale   
**Characters:** Shyren, Unnamed Character  
 **Rating:** E  
 **Summary:** [one-shot dialogue] A quiet conversation late into the night between Shyren and one of her friends.   
**Word Count:** 325  
 **Disclaimer:** Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, as does Shyren… sadly. I write fanfiction for fun, if you’re offended by my writing take it up with Robert (my pet waffle who lives under my bed)  
 _AN: I have no idea where this came from. It’s 4:47am and I haven’t slept all night. Yeah. We all need more existential crap right? RIGHT? Yeah… that;s what I thought. Hmph. Oh my goodness I think I’m getting delusional. Yep… definatly affected by lack of sleep. Anyway, I’ve actually thought about this topic extensively, not neccassarily like these characters do but I wanted to write some simple dialogue. If you like this don’t forget to comment/kudos._

“Are you awake?”

“…”

“I know your awake. I can see you smiling.”

“…”

“okay, fine. If you don’t want to hear what I was going to say I’ll just be quiet then”

“…”

“…”

“Hey. I’m sorry. What did you want to talk about?”

“No. You were mean. I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

“C’mon Shy I’ll definitely listen this time. Don’t worry. I was just fooling around.”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Promise.”

“Well I was thinking—What’d it be like if we fell asleep and never woke up. I know… I know what you’re going to say. But it’s more like…*sigh*… I don’t know. What if everything was already a dream? What if all of this, you and me, everything, was just a dream the whole time.”

“…”

“…”

“Then I’d have to say it’s the best goddamn dream I’ve ever had.”

“I’m not joking! I’m really serious. Sometimes I can’t help but wonder if it’s too good to be true. Like… is my whole life just a series of images playing through my sleeping mind. And if so, does anything matter—it’s just… so dark outside. What if everything I’ve done is a consequence of my brain sorting through a day of events? Am I making any sense?”

“No I understand. But you can’t just focus on that. Listen. Even if this were a dream, which we have no way of proving or not, does that immediately make everything pointless?”

“Well I mean—”

“No. Even if it all is a dream, we’re still here. Together. We’re still talking. Having this conversation, sitting here in the dark. It doesn’t matter whether its just a dream or not. We’re alive. We’re here and that’s not changing, whether its real or not.”

*sobbing*

“It’s okay. Come here.”

“It’s just so dark. S-s-so dark.”

“…”

*more sobbing*

“They’ll defiantly return someday, to save us from the dark. They’ll come back. I know it.”


End file.
